Godzilla (Showa)
Godzilla 2000 is the titular protagonist of Godzilla 2000 Millennium. He is a big green kaiju that can shoot a red atomic breath. He is a is a daikaijū, a Japanese movie monster, Since then, Godzilla has gone on to become a worldwide pop culture icon starring in 28 films produced by Toho Toho Co., Ltd. The monster has appeared in numerous other media incarnations including video games, novels, comic books, television series, and an American remake. A second American reboot is currently being developed by Legendary Pictures. With the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the Daigo Fukuryū Maru incident still fresh in the Japanese consciousness, Godzilla was conceived as a monster created by nuclear detonations and a metaphor for nuclear weapons in general. As the film series expanded, some stories took on less serious undertones portraying Godzilla as a hero while other plots still portrayed him as a destructive beast. Plot Godzilla is a literal force of nature to Japan (after the incident in 1954). The Godzilla Prediction Network (GPN) functions independently to study the mutant dinosaur and predict his landfalls. Meanwhile, the scientists of Crisis Control Intelligence (CCI) find a sixty million year old UFO deep in the Japan Trench. As CCI attempts to raise the UFO to study it, it takes off into the sky on its own. Godzilla arrives and battles the Japan Self Defense Forces, now equipped with powerful Full Metal Missiles, but the UFO appears, searching for genetic information that only Godzilla possesses. It fights Godzilla to a standstill, driving the monster underwater, and then lands to replenish its solar power. Yuji Shinoda, the founder of the GPN, discovers the secret to Godzilla's regenerative properties (named Organizer G1 in the Japanese version, but Regenerator G1 in the American release), but so has the UFO. It frees itself from the JSDF's attempts to contain it, and heads for Shinjuku. After landing atop City Tower, it begins to drain all the files about Godzilla from Tokyo's master computers. CCI attempts to destroy the UFO using explosive charges, but Shinoda, attempting to find out more about the aliens, is nearly caught in the blast. He survives, and joins the rest of the cast on a rooftop, watching the UFO. Almost in response, the UFO broadcasts its message of invasion and a new empire on earth, and Shinoda reveals that the aliens are after Godzilla's DNA so that they may re-form their bodies. Godzilla arrives and again battles the UFO. However, he is subdued by the UFO's assault, and it absorbs some of his Organizer G1, growing into a squid-like creature called the Millennian. However, the Millennian is unable to control Godzilla's DNA and further mutates into a horrible monster named Orga. Godzilla recovers and fights Orga, but it eventually gains the upper hand, and drains more of Godzilla's DNA, trying to convert itself into a Godzilla clone. Finally, Orga opens its mouth, intending to swallow Godzilla whole, but Godzilla tricks it by deliberately throwing his head into its throat. While Orga begins to transform, Godzilla unleashes his nuclear pulse, beheading Orga and blowing the alien to bits. Godzilla then kills Mitsuo Katagiri, head of CCI, before beginning a rampage through Tokyo. Villain Monsters *King Ghidorah *Mechagodzilla *Spacegodzilla *Destroyah *Orga *Gigan *Megalon *Hedorah *Biollante *Megaguirus *Ghost Godzilla Category:Kings Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Gods Category:Fighter Category:Creatures Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Anti Hero Category:Giant Monsters Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Heroes with Invulnerability Category:Heroes with Durability Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Protectors Category:Animal Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Martyr Category:Child Nuturer Category:Space Survivers Category:Warriors Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Empowered Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:One-Man Army Category:The Messiah Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Life Saver Category:Rescuers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Monarchs Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wrestlers Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Predators Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Good Darkness Category:Good Vs. Good